


Tell it to the Fangirls

by PeachyLana



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Bondage, Maggie Greene - Freeform, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, beth greene - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Norman get cozy at a convention due to strange circumstances, and Lauren gets curious.  Things escalate back in Georgia.</p><p>Lighthearted, ridiculous, and hopefully sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My husband gave me this idea after I decided I wanted to do a Norman X Emily rpf. This very loosely ties into a TWD story I wrote previously. I don't own Walking Dead or the obviously real people that act in the show. An yes, Emily does actually hula hoop, she posts about it on twitter.

The Convention Day 1  
Nervous energy radiated off of Emily while walking beside her handlers to the long tables. Being alone with this many fans was new to her. The fact that Lauren and Steven were delayed a day amped up her anxiety. ‘Come on. It’s not that big a deal.’ She talked herself up  


It was just the matter of managing Friday alone. Well, Norman was there; Emily sighed. She found him unbearable at times, and it usually circled around public events. It didn’t matter anyway, there was no chance of even seeing him until maybe the Q and A panel later that day. Not that it was a big deal or anything. Especially since in these situations, she just couldn’t stand him.  


Beginning to relax behind her table, Emily sipped the last of her venti Starbucks. “Wow, sure drank that a bit fast.” She’d done these sorts of things before, but usually with a cast mate beside her. Emily didn’t fool herself; she knew where she stood in the chain of popularity.  


Watching the giddy girls squeal with glee at meeting Norman she furrowed her brow in confusion. Honestly, Emily didn’t see the appeal. She wasn’t a big fan of the shaggy hair, not that it was his choice, but there was just something about him. Norman was undeniably sweet to her, but something more lurked beneath. Whether he was that manipulative or just a narcissist and really good at hiding it she didn’t know. But could the man burst into more pictures with other cast members or do more interviews? Sometimes it seemed like he just couldn’t stand being out of the limelight for even one damn second. But she was smart enought to keep that to herself.  


Bringing her brain back to focus, a smile crossed Emily’s mouth greeting the first person. She signed her name as prettily as possible, knowing it would inevitably end up as illegible scrawl in a few hours. She never realized how many people really liked Beth. It was sweet. In fact, time just started to flow by, and Emily was staring at a pile of gifts, drawings, food, and lots of compliments. By the time it was ready for Q and A she had a refill of her large iced latte and happy to move her restless body from one spot.  


As soon as she walked onto the stage pretty much into Norman‘s arms for a hug and he kissed her cheek, amid the cheers of fans. Emily was glad he decided to keep standing to answer questions, because she was too caffeinated to sit. Looking over at him, she silently shook her head. Of course, sunglasses and hat, you could barely see his face. Emily was prepared for the 100% female audience to ask him a million questions with one or so thrown in her direction, probably out of pity. She sucked on straw of her iced coffee and raised her eyes as a young girl waved her hand for a question.  


“Emily, do you still have those dreams about Norman?” That was followed immediately by a hundred girls sounding like a background track of a kiss on a sitcom.  


She coughed and blushed; shocked that anyone remembered. “You guys still talking about that?” Emily laughed rubbing her cheek, but couldn’t hide her embarrassment. She accidentally brought up a dream a year ago at a panel and it was going to haunt her for life.  


“Did you know that there is a little following for Beth and Daryl?” The girl continued. “Even some pretty good fanfics out there.”  


Emily looked to Norman; he smirked, but saw his blush, and he tried to come up with a response. “That’s sort of an odd pair. I’m not sure how those two would get together. She’s kinda young for Daryl. Don’t think he quite sees her like that. Maybe more of a little sister.” 

He looked to her to continue, but the fact that he was uncomfortable made her surprisingly want to push it further, but she held back. Why make it more awkward later? “Yeah, he’s like a cool younger dad.”  


He actually busted out a laugh along with the audience. “Thanks.”

Mentally fatigued, but jittery and hungry, Emily chomped on cookies a fan brought her. She shoved another in her mouth while stepping into the elevator, hitting the door close button staring at her phone, but a hand suddenly stopped the doors from closing. Emily almost choked on the crumbs, apologizing, but surprisingly Norman slid inside.  


“Hey,” he smiled at her and took off his sunglasses with a relieved breath. “You’re staying here too, that’s cool,” and reached over and hitting the button for the 12th floor, she already forgot that she hadn’t yet and punched in 10.  


Leaning back against the wall, Norman closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m exhausted.”  


Emily nodded with little to add. “Me too.” Was it her or was this elevator was really slow?  


“You wanna grab a drink or something downstairs? I don’t feel like going out anywhere.” He lazily turned his head toward her.  


She paused, surprised and a little nervous with the offer. “Um, sure.” This was going to be new.  


The doors dinged and opened. He stretched, arching his back in a lithe catlike way. “Give me an hour and I’ll meet you down there.”  


“O-okay,” she said as he gave her a small wave and the doors closed. And now finally pushed the button back to her lower floor, her hand a little shaky, but convinced herself it was just the coffee.  


Emily threw her bag, followed by herself onto the extra-firm hotel bed. Uncomfortable small talk, great. She took a quick hot shower, toweling her hair dry and changing her clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater, she pulled her damp hair back with a soft scrunchy. Examining her face in the mirror, make-up shouldn’t have been a worry but it was. She went light and planned on getting downstairs early for a pre-drink.  


The bartender gave Emily a skeptical look as she walked up to the mostly empty bar and placed her ipad down. A glass of wine appealed to her a few minutes ago, but her mind changed. “Long island iced tea please.”  


“I need an ID.”  


She should have been used to it, playing a teenage girl and all, but quickly handed it over. He examined it thoroughly much to her amusement. Once she had her beverage, Emily sipped her drink and brought up a few pages. On and off she gazed up at the TV when a thought popped in her head. It excited her and it seemed dirty, but she typed in ‘Beth X Daryl’ into google just to see what would come up.  


After skimming a paragraph or two, she started to read a little more closely. The first chapter was cute and more benign than expected so, she smiled and read ahead. It was a neat little take on those characters. Her phone vibrated; it was a text from Norman. He would be down in ten minutes. She went back to reading. It said dark and kinky ahead, that intrigued her now.  


Emily was so engrossed she didn’t see or hear Norman until he sat beside her.  


“What are you reading?”  


“W—what?” She quickly straightened and slapped a hand down over the screen. “Oh, nothing.” He was sans sunglasses and hat, a rarity in public. His hair was damp and pushed back, she paused taking him in.  


He raised an eyebrow at her, “Nothing? Your face couldn’t have been closer to the screen.”  


Okay, maybe she preferred it when he wore the sunglasses, then she couldn’t get too focused on his face. She could never hold a straight gaze with him for more than a few seconds. But he was waiting for an answer and Emily blushed like he caught her doing something really bad.  


“Now you got me all curious,” he said, nudging her with his shoulder. His smile…it was infectious, and she hated herself for semi-swooning.  


“Oh what the hell,” Emily sighed. “It’s fanfiction of Beth and Daryl. It’s for real, crazy. Like, I can’t even explain it.” She handed him her ipad. The dubious look on his face after mentioning the word ‘fanfiction’ was what she expected. “I know, but just read.”  


Emily stared at him as he read then felt embarrassed all over again, pretending to mess around on her phone. After a few minutes she looked back to him. It shouldn’t have taken that long.  


Norman’s brow was furrowed, as he kept reading until he realized it was too long. “Definitely not the most fucked up thing I’ve ever read.”  
He placed it down, and silently motioned the bartender for a drink, but both their eyes stayed on the story, reading along. Emily suddenly straightened. What was the difference between this and watching porn with him?  


Luckily her phone buzzed and she read her text. “Lauren and Steven will be here late tonight,” she told him. Emily texted back then got an immediate response from Lauren.  


‘U and Norm alone? Have fun ’  


Emily saw Norman move out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked back he was putting his phone away. Did he just take a picture of something? Probably another selfie to post online.  


They had seen each other less than a week ago on set, and were going back on Monday. It shouldn’t have to be awkward; he was so not uncomfortable around every other person he met.  


“So…” He paused. “This will be a weird little foursome, won’t it?”  


“What?” She stared at him in shock for a moment before really feeling her face heat up. “Oh, yeah. The four of us have never really hung out before.”  


Norman gave her a weird look. “Now I know where your mind is at.” He looked toward her ipad.  


“Shut up!” Emily squealed, punching him lightly in the arm. “It wasn’t that.”  


“Uh huh, sure it wasn’t,” he laughed good-naturedly. She was glad he didn’t take it the wrong way, but still.  


His phone rang and Norman sighed looking at it, “Shit, I have to take this.”  


Emily waved it off. “It’s fine. I need to go to bed anyway.” Getting out of the chair she wasn’t expecting his arms tight around her and a kiss on the cheek.  


“Night, see you tomorrow.” Norman walked away as he answered his phone, leaving her feeling strangely enamored with him.  


Day 2 

Emily glared at Norman, who was intently buried in his phone. Yeah, they were mostly done eating, but that wasn’t the point. She looked to Lauren who shrugged her shoulders.  


“You know that’s kind of rude, can’t you tweet your fangirls later?” Emily finally said it. He was such a publicity whore. Steven snickered, but stayed quiet. “Need someone to take a picture of your arm or something?” Lauren bit her lip to keep from laughing.  


Norman looked up at her, irritated. “Does it look like I’m tweeting anyone?” He faced his phone out. All she saw were words written on the screen; Emily blushed and almost stuttered as she read a few sentences.  


“What’s that?” Lauren peeked over his shoulder and he quickly turned away.  


“Nothing,” Norman responded casually.  


“You guys want to do anything?” Steven asked. “The Red Wings game is on, but any bar should have it on TV.”  


“Any decent bars nearby?” Norman asked, pocketing his phone and tapping the table. Emily already recognized his antsy behavior, he wanted to smoke, but the tenth fan came up to him and distracted him.  


Emily wasn’t a fan at how crowded it was at the bar, but it was Saturday night. “I’m game for pool,” Steven said checking out the big TV in the back by the tables.  


“I’ve played maybe a handful of times, and I’m terrible,” Emily said hoping that would clue them in that she really didn’t want to.  


“Oooh, sounds like fun. Don’t worry Emmy, I’m fantastically awful too,” Lauren playfully shook Emily's shoulders from behind.  


“You girls trust me to pick something to drink for you?” Norman asked taking a quick off angle picture of himself, and obviously tweeting it. Emily wasn’t sure if it was just to annoy her or if he was just doing his thing.  


“We trust you, Norman,” Lauren kissed his cheek and he and Steven walked back to the bar. Emily looked over the green felt table, unaffected by the stares they were all getting now. It seemed like a hipster-filled place, but at least played some classic rock.  


“So how’s the singing?” Lauren asked. “I saw you were doing some local open mike shows.”  


“It’s pretty good. I’ve got a show later back in New York.”  


Lauren checked out a pool cue, and took a seat on a nearby chair. “What was all that about earlier with you and Norm?” She grinned. “It had to be something good.”  


“No, it really isn’t it.” The last thing Emily needed was someone knowing what they were reading.  


“I’ll just get it out of Norman then,” she said matter-of-factly. “Anyway, still hula hooping?”  


Emily grinned, “Of course. I’m getting pretty damn good, actually.”  


“Hula hooping?” Norman brushed behind her and handed both girls their drinks.  


“Well you obviously don’t pay any attention to my twitter account, “Emily teased, and Lauren laughed into her drink. Norman looked a bit hurt by it, so she immediately felt bad…for approximately one second.  


“Like fully clothed?” He asked.  


Emily had to wait a moment before realizing he was indeed serious. “What the hell? You think I strip hula hoop?”  


“Well, I’d pay to see that. You know, in general,” Norman quickly backtracked. Since it’s so…niche.” His raised voiced at the end made it sound more like a question.  


“Alright let’s play,” Steven broke then looked up at the screen. “Damn it! They’re losing already?”  


Norman walked around the table deciding on what to do. His fitted black T-shirt accentuated his shoulders and arms, especially as he played around with the pool cue. 

As he bent over the table to assess the angle, Emily sipped her drink and narrowed her eyes. “Do you always do that?” She asked suddenly.  


He only let his eyes rise to meet hers across the table. “Do what?”  


“You always do that thing with your tongue,” she smiled and stuck her tongue out to mimic him.  


Norman laughed, and did it again subconsciously. “You notice all that? Keeping an eye on me, eh?” He gave her a wink, took another cigarette out, and looked to all the women staring at him. “Any of you ladies got a light?”  


A blond woman nearby nearly tripped over her own feet to get to him first. Norman took a drag and handed the lighter back. Emily hated smoking, but she still couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She grimaced that he made such a disgusting habit attractive. “Thanks, sweetheart.”  


“Oh my god,” the girl nearly melted, and soon random fans at the bar started buying them all shots and that was trouble.  


“Come on now. Don’t make me do the cliché pool teaching lesson, especially not in front of everyone with a smart phone in their pocket,” Norman said.  


Emily looked up from lining up her shot. “What are you talking about?”  


He quickly spun her around to face the other side of the table. His hands didn’t move from her hips. “You should be aiming for the 4. Then you’ll open up that area and fuck her over for the next one.”  


“Ugh thanks,” Lauren commented. Her British accent was beginning to slur.  


Emily eyed it a couple times, still not seeing it. Norman’s hands left her so he could lean over the table and put his finger directly over the spot. “Aim right here.”  


Her face was scrunched up as she leaned with nearly her chest against the top, and shrieked as she sank the ball easily.  


“That’s my girl.” Norman pulled her to his side for what Emily thought would be a quick congratulatory hug. Instead his hand lingered on her waist casually, and he looked over her face. “So, how old are you again?”  


She rolled her eyes as an excuse to look away. “Thanks Norman,” she huffed. “I’m not even answering that.” Emily paused and took a breath; he was still touching her so she kept her hand on his waist as well. She knew he wasn’t drunk, but he sure as hell wasn’t completely sober. He’d never been this touchy-feely with her before. Just feeling the hard muscle of his trim body beneath the thin layer of clothing made her feel very weird.  


Emily glanced up at him catching his eyes; they were nothing like the character she watched in movie last night on her laptop. Could he turn that deadly gaze back on right now? She disregarded logic being borderline drunk, and brought it up again. “So… you’re still reading that?” She hoped he knew what that referred to.  


He shrugged, his hand slid a bit further around her waist, pulling her closer. “Bored last night so thought I’d just finish it. What did you do?”  


Emily pretended to be engrossed with Steven taking his turn, and not fingers gently tapping on her waist. “Watched a terrible movie.”  


He didn’t bother to ask what it was. “You need to hula hoop for me sometime,” he had to speak above the music and the talking, but gave her a squeeze. His excited interest made her a little giddy too.  


“And what are you going to do for me?” She asked and playfully bumped him with the side of her hip.  


“Let you keep your clothes on?” Emily froze and Norman instantly let her go. “Hey sorry, I was just messing around.” He took her tenseness as a bad sign.  


Before Emily could straighten out that she wasn’t offended, a girl nearby asked for a hug so as soon as he left her, Emily raced to the restroom. She fixed her hair and sighed. He was a flirt so she didn’t read anything into it. There was no way on earth he was actually interested in her, even for something quick and dirty. He dated supermodels! She wouldn’t call herself ugly, but she had a baby face and anime sized eyes. If anything she’d be considered cute or even adorable, never hot or sexy. And she wasn’t going to complain, about looking a decade younger than she was for the rest of her life.  


By the time they began walking back to the hotel at midnight, Emily had a sway to her step. Drunk, but not wanting Norman to think she had a problem with what he joked about earlier, Emily attempted let him know that. Unfortunately, in her condition subtly was nonexistent.  


“You know what a bad combination is?” Emily asked trying to dart in front of him and walk backwards but didn’t have the coordination. Luckily he caught her arm and hooked it with his, taking her side-by-side.  


“You walking and drinking?” He asked.  


She was thrown off by how warm he was, “No, finishing that story last night then watching Red Canyon.” Now she felt him pause in his step for a second.  


“Yeah?” There was a hint of laugh in his voice, but then it got just a bit softer. “You like that?”  


“Oh are we holding hands now?” Lauren grasped Norman’s arm and Steven just followed suit taking Emily’s.  


They were laughing and talking way too loud in the lobby. They got glares from a few people walking by and Steven was the one to try and hush them all down. A very bad thought crossed Emily’s mind, as Lauren and Steven messed around with the vending machine for a late night snack.  


She hit the button to the elevator; Norman quickly gave the other two a glance over his shoulder then pushed Emily inside as soon as the doors opened. She was confused, until he smirked, and was about to hit the door close button.  


“Hey, hold the lift for us?” Lauren was already only a few feet away; Norman agitatedly exhaled and had to hold it for her or look like a fucking jerk. Emily stared at Norman in shock, but he didn’t even look her direction. Was he actually trying to get her in the elevator alone? Maybe she’d ‘accidentally’ get off on the wrong floor, just to see what happens.  


“Emily, aren’t you on the 10th floor?” Lauren asked.  


God damn it, Lauren. “Uh yeah.”  


Emily waved to the three of them as she stepped out. “Have a good night.” She smiled then tromped back to her room, muttering as she swiped her key. What the hell was she expecting? That something was really going to happen?  


Norman and Lauren were the last ones riding up after Steven exited, and he suddenly debated doing something very stupid. “You know I think I left my credit card at the bar.”  


Norman reached for the panel, but Lauren slapped his hand away from the buttons. She got in front of him and pointed her finger against his chest. “Go to bed, Norman. I know what you’re thinking and it’s a bad idea. You know it’s a bad idea.” She sounded like strict governess.  


He opened his mouth to deny it, but she raised her eyebrows, challenging him for an excuse. Her pale green eyes were locked with his, and even with his pointed stare she didn’t waver.  


“Go to your room and jerk off if you have to,” she said.  


Norman smirked. “To what? The hot British girl telling me off or the little hula hooping blond?”  


They both got off the elevator and she smiled at him over her shoulder. “Why not both?” She swiped the key to her room.  


“Did you just cockblock me all night for fun?” He put his hands on either side of her doorframe; Lauren turned and looked back at him.  


“Don’t be daft,” Now she oozed fucking sex out of nowhere. “If I don’t get to go to bed satisfied then nobody does,” she said with a wicked grin.  
Norman leaned forward. “Then what exactly, are you going to finger your pussy to?”  


She opened her mouth in genuine shock, but obviously fake offense. “Norman!” He took a step into her room but she placed a hand on his chest, letting her nails scratch lightly through the cotton t-shirt. He unconsciously made a noise in the back of his throat and she pushed him back. “The same thing you’ll be stroking your cock to.”  


He was a loss for words, but she wasn’t.  


“Sweet dreams. If you’re lucky Emily and I will be in them,” she gave him a sly smile and shut the door.  


Norman stood there a moment, before grasping at his pants to loosen the tightness, and look around. He was drunk, but not that drunk, and reluctantly walked to his room down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Georgia

 

Emily squinted; the sunny sky wasn’t going to last for long.  Ominous clouds were coming in, and everything was on hiatus for the approaching storms.  She spotted Norman sitting outside his trailer smoking a cigarette.   He was in costume just as she was; still waiting out the official call if things were cancelled.  She quickly jogged all the way back to her trailer, and grabbed her toy that she specifically brought for him.

Running was a terrible idea. The hot, steamy weather was brutal, and coming up behind him she ended up panting the words.  “Summer in the south, right?”  The sky began to darken, and the few bursts of wind from the lower pressure drop made it slightly more bearable. 

Ever since that trip, she had starting seeing Norman in a different light.  It could have been her imagination that he was actually interested.  Emily didn’t like getting nervous whenever he was around. 

He looked tired and hot, barely nodding at her words, until he finally looked at her.  Norman blew out a surprised amount of smoke and smiled.  “You brought it!”  His face lit up.

“Yeah!”  Emily held onto her hula hoop.  But hell, that smile of his and invigorated energy gave her butterflies.

“Are you going to show me those sweet moves you’ve been talking about?” 

She slumped her shoulders with an exaggerated sigh.  “Sweet moves?  Don’t get any high hopes.” 

“Want to go inside?”  He gestured to the trailer.

She wondered if he asked because she was out of breath and sweaty.  “Sure.”  Following him inside a refreshing blast of air from fans brought some coolness in her direction.

“You mind if I take this off?”  Norman pulled at his button up sleeveless shirt.  She almost stuttered, but shook her head instead of tripping over words.

Don’t stare, don’t stare.  She failed at doing so.  Emily wanted to tell him to back off the diet a bit.  He’d been steadily losing weight each year and worked out a lot more.  His leaner body was very apparent, but geez; did the guy need more upper body tone?  Nice to know it was more than just his arms. 

Norman gave her a curious look.  Damn it, must have missed something he said.  “Um, what?”  Emily asked.

“Nothing,” he smiled and took a seat on his couch.

“Alright, well make some space,” she pushed his chair back and did the same for some of the nearby furniture; he had a pretty nice layout.

Emily kicked off her shoes.  “Okay, I’m not that great at it.”  She really hoped he wasn’t expecting much, and picked up the giant hoop, giving it the cursory beginning circle around her waist.   Swiveled motions sure seemed a bit sexual to her now that she thought about it.  His eyes looked her up and down; Emily felt suddenly self-conscious.  “Not bad, right?  I can’t do any real cool tricks or anything yet.” 

Instead of staring at him, her eyes wandered the room.  It was easier to keep the hoop going not concentrating too hard on it...or him.  The most random shit was strewn about; she was sure most of the items were sent to him.  She was surprised that he displayed some of the strangest ones.  He seemed to gravitate towards the weird.  The bondage item on the wall caught her eye immediately and held it there.  She knew he had it, but was he really kinky or was it just all for fun?

“You like the whip?”  Norman asked, following her focused gaze.

“It’s a flogger, actually.”  Emily corrected.  “Don’t you know what it’s called?”  She gave him some fake attitude.  Norman looked impressed and a bit surprised.   “You’re going to disappoint the ladies having that thing around just to tease.” 

“Are you disappointed?”  Norman asked, leaning back. 

Emily rolled her eyes, as the hoop fell to the ground.  What was he asking?  It was making her heart race.  “Well, a little.  I thought you were a little…” she was at a loss for the appropriate word.  “Kinky in that way.  And you sure seemed into that story…”  Emily cocked her head a little.  His eyes narrowed and moved from her to the implement. 

“What if I do know how to use it?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Stop messing with me, Norman.  It’s not nice.”

He quickly gave her a disarming smile.  “Sorry.” Norman looked up at her with slight embarrassment in his blue eyes and it was adorable, but then he paused mulling over a thought. 

“If it’s in your trailer I can only assume it’s not getting much use.”  Emily didn’t make it any better by keeping the conversation going, when he was prepared to drop it. 

“Oh can you?”  He looked at her daringly.

“Well, maybe you did.  I know Laurie got something of it.”  Emily knew that Norman and Laurie played around a lot on set and were close.  She regretted bringing their former cast mate up.  “Lucky girl.”  She was being incredibly obvious.  Why didn’t she just get on her knees and beg him?

“Look,” Norman didn’t need any more encouragement.  “I’m just going to read between the lines here.  Otherwise we’re going to waste a lot of time with this,” he gestured back and forth between them.  “It’s cute and all, but,” Norman stood up.  “If you want to try it, take off those pants.”

He sure didn’t look like he was fucking joking around.  “My pants?”  Emily was slightly miffed at with the slight look in his eye that he knew exactly what he was doing.  He sure didn’t seem so sweet now.  Her reactions probably fueled his ego again.  Megalomaniac bastard; but…it really turned her on.  Her curiosity betrayed her as well, but they were still in makeup, fake dirt and couldn’t fuck up their hair.  They were extremely limited on what they could do.

Missing her chance before, Emily was hesitant of letting his moment pass her as well.  She mulled it over, he did offer, after all.  He locked the door. 

“Why you want to try it over denim?  Won’t feel like much.”

It took a moment for her to convince herself it was just for a second, and so what if he saw her in her underwear?  “So is this a thing of yours?”  She asked with a smirk, sliding her capris pants down after she kicked off her shoes.  She attempted to be a little seductive.

 “Turn around,” he murmured not amused, pushing her over the arm of the couch.

“Ugh, Norman,” she hissed.  So much for making it sexy, when he made it seem like business as usual. 

 “Ever been spanked before, as an adult,” he hastily added the last part.  Looking at the cute boy short panties she wore, just plain black, and barely riding up her perfectly round little ass.

Emily shrugged.  “Well, kinda.  Is it going to feel the same?”  A laugh escaped his lips that sounded incredibly ominous to her.  You tell me.”  He slapped her ass hard.  She gave a little gasp, and shifted.

“That’s not that bad,” she said trying to stay away from the consuming thought that Norman Reedus just spanked her.

“You’re still wearing something,” he picked up the ‘whip’.  “That’s why.”  He struck it at the same spot.  She only took a slightly elevated breath, and cocked her head.  “Harder?” He asked.

 “Yeah…a lot harder.”

She heard him lightly laugh.  “You’re surprising me.”  He whipped her harder and her gentle open mouth exhale only went a bit deeper.  The pain was subtle; a small noise came out of her mouth with the next slap of the strap.  She shifted her hips, and closed her eyes, the next thwap stung more and she smiled, wrinkling her nose as she bit her tongue in anticipation of the next one adding to it.  “So, that’s what it feels like.”  Norman said stepping back.

Thank god he couldn’t see the disappointment fall over her face; she attempted to look unaffected as she turned around.  The pink flush on her cheeks told a different story.  The amused smile and narrowed eyes that greeted her hinted at something more than that.

 “Umm, good to know,” Emily wiped her brow; it was fucking hot in there. 

He lowered his head to catch her downcast eyes.  “You okay?”

She licked her lips.  “No, I mean, yeah.  It was really hot.”  She wasn’t sure if that could have been passed off as a comment on the weather instead of her state of arousal.

 Norman’s eyes went down her body then back up.  “Take those off and we can go again.”

Her stomach flipped.  The situation was so ridiculous she laughed.  He came up to her, forcing her to sit on the arm of the couch, her legs parted as he slid himself between them and lifted her face up.  She unconsciously put a hand on his bare chest to help balance herself.

“What’s so funny?”  He asked.  If she were to move her hips just a couple inches closer the crotch of her panties would be rubbing against his pants.  It took every ounce of willpower in her body to stay perfectly still.

“This entire scenario,” she said straightening her shoulders.  All she had to do was gently push him back, but he ran a hand up the back of her neck, and she might have fucking just purred in response.  No, there was no way.  Emily couldn’t figure out how this was happening.  He was with gorgeous models, but, fuck, she was stuck staring up into those cursed blue eyes.  They made her feel wanted and sexy.  He let his hands fall to her hips and pull her off the arm, forcing her body against his as got her to her feet.             

The loud rap on the door startled them both.  “Norman?  Emily?”  A pretty British accent called out.

“Oh fuck,” Emily pulled on her clothes in a flushed mess.  “What were we thinking?”  She squealed in panic.

“Just calm down,” Norman didn’t even bother putting on a shirt. 

Lauren stood on his trailer step, and Emily muttered, “Hi,” and tried to run past her, but the dark-haired woman held up a hand.  “No need to run off.  I want you here for this.”  Emily, confused, watched her waltz past Norman.  She performed a graceful spin and sat on the arm on his couch.   

 As sexually frustrated as he was, he could see the amusement in her eyes.  “Lauren.”

 She smiled as he gruffly said her name, and gave him a beaming smile, tipping her cowboy hat, that he wasn’t sure was part of her costume.  “Norman.”  The sound of his name in her accent conflicted heavily with her country appearance.  “Oh, by the way, filming is cancelled for the rest of the day, but that’s not why I stopped by.”   

“Can I help you?”  He was more than annoyed at her smugness; the woman knew exactly what she was doing.  Ever since the elevator he knew she was trouble.

“Indeed you can.  But I have to say, you two are quite loud in such a heavily trafficked area.”

Emily cringed and blushed furiously.  “We weren’t doing anything.”

Norman knew that meant she heard everything.  “Why would I want to help you when you’re cock-blocking me again?  You’re getting to be a bit much, sweetheart.”

Now Emily stared wide-eyed and shocked.  ‘cock-blocked?’  And there was a very real energy going on between Lauren and Norman that she didn’t quite understand.  She never heard them talk that way towards each other before either.

“Because I want you to,” Lauren said simply.  Her eyes took in his entire body.  Norman was used to being on the receiving end of leers, but not with her predatory, green gaze.  He was accustomed to leading, this felt uncomfortably unfamiliar.  “Isn’t that enough?”

“Depends,” he had no idea on what, but he just couldn’t say yes.

“I want to watch,” she said.

Norman snorted; was he dreaming?  “Lauren, what the hell has gotten into you?”

Emily nearly choked, “What?!”

“Nothing yet.”  She smirked at her own joke, especially when he couldn’t fight the slight twitch of his lips as well.  “Come on Norman.  I see that flogger, so show me you can use it,” Lauren paused.  “On her.”

Norman had to take that in; it sounded insanely erotic and hot, but the three of them?  And adding the kink factor to it sounded impossible.

“You like the sound of that; I can see it in your eyes,” she was genuinely excited at his reaction.

 Norman raised an eyebrow.  “Who wouldn’t like the sound of that?”

“Um, anyone going to ask me?”  Emily glared at them.

Lauren jumped to her feet, pacing as she thought, spotted the hula hoop and picked it up.  “How about this…you and Emmy have a thing to yourselves that I won’t broach unless you want me to, but Norman, you are mine.  You keep that little girl under control and I do the same to you.”

Emily couldn’t believe they were purposely ignoring her!  She could walk out of there right now.  It was a completely insane conversation, but she was stuck in place.  She felt like a child being passively punished by two parents.  That thought should have creeped her out.  But, instead, it just made her want to act out to get attention.  And now Lauren was trying to hula hoop while continuing the ridiculous back and forth.

“I don’t know about that.”  He looked Lauren over as the hoop fell to the ground.

“Jesus, I’m terrible at this, aren’t I?”  She smiled up at him.

“I’m not just going to stand here, you know,” Emily threatened.

There was still no notice from the two, still in conversation.  “So would you be willing to play with me too?”  Lauren asked, more in her normal usual sweet voice.  She quickly continued as the cocky glare in his eyes grew.  “As in, you are mine, not the other way around.” 

He raised his eyebrow at her blatant ownership of him and crossed his arms, “I’ll think about it.   Might be worth it, if we switch and I can whip you next time.”

 “Flog!”  Emily corrected like a bratty child.

Norman exhaled in deep annoyance, but gave no other indication that he heard her.

 Lauren pointed a finger at his chest just like last time again, this time tracing the tattoo on his chest as he fought a chill.  “I don’t usually offer; I haven’t been with anyone who could do it right for me.  You may be a bit too sweet for me.”

Norman leaned forward, grasping her wrist in his hand.  “I know exactly your type.  “You like the kind of shit where you can fight really rough.  I get it.  You know your limits, right?”

She smiled a cute, almost embarrassed, smile.  Norman couldn’t believe a woman this fucking gorgeous was into that sort of thing.  “Yes, I do, but I don’t think you could pull that off.”  She also didn’t try to pull away. 

“Just playing a role.  Do it nearly every day.  I’ve done something just like that before minus the sex.”  He let her hand drop.

“I’ll have to check that out,” Lauren murmured to herself now distracted.  “Red..something.”

“Canyon,” Emily muttered, still standing there.

Norman snapped his fingers getting her attention back.  Lauren pursed her lips.  “I didn’t say you could fuck me or her for that matter.”

Norman laughed at the added ridiculousness of it.  “Oh yeah?  I think I could get you to change your mind.”

“Try me, love.”  She bit her lower lip with an eagerness that just screamed at him that she wanted it right that second.  He even got a bit harder when she called him ‘love’.  What the hell was wrong with him?   “Well?”  She asked.

He shrugged.  “She’s still here.”

 “Oh,” Emily realized they were talking about her.

“Em?”  He looked over his shoulder at her.  “What do you think?”  It was the first time she’d been addressed.

“I…this is all really weird,” Emily was pathetically shy.  She unconsciously chewed a nail, looking at the both of them wide-eyed, embarrassed, but really intrigued. It came down to if she trusted them enough to do this. “I guess..so.”

“Emily,” he didn’t even look at her, but she was unnerved by his voice.  “Bend over like you were.”

“Norman,” Emily blushed, looking at Lauren.  She just looked back at her without one ounce of bashfulness.   

Emily huffed, and instantly saw Lauren shoot Norman a look, as if she was silently telling on her.  “Bend over, Emily,” he repeated.  The blond slightly moved, but his hand pressed downward on her neck. 

He snapped the band on her panties.   “Off.”  She hesitated, still too embarrassed.  “Do it.”  His voice got colder.  It was so weird to hear him not speaking in his regular languid tone or fake southern drawl.  She barely got her fingers down into her panties, and was being so terribly slow with it. 

Lauren came up behind Norman and put her hands on his shoulders.  “I wouldn’t take such disobedience lightly,” she murmured in his ear.  He unconsciously leaned his head back towards her breathy voice.   

His hand ran smoothly over Emily’s ass, then smacked her twice, good and hard.

“Uh,” she wasn’t expecting it that hard that fast, having to rock herself up on her toes not to fall over, but he had a hand on her back and pulled her back straight up.  “Mmm,” she grasped his belt, pulling herself against his chest and looking up at him.  “That’s pretty hot.”  He didn’t have to speak because the words ‘I know’ were written on his face.  He didn’t look very happy with her playfulness, and pulled her shirt off over her head. 

Norman glanced at Lauren who was playing with rope she snatched off of his shelf.  He really needed to be better about leaving random things lying around.  Whatever he’d deal with her later.  He looked down at Emily. 

“Knees, now.”

Emily bit her lip and did what she was told, and too hopped up on excitement to feel the light first thud of the flogger.  She was expecting a sting like earlier, but the pain had increased in a dull way.  Emily opened her mouth to tell him she could take much more than that, but the second blow was shocking, and knocked the words out of her head. 

“You like that?”  He asked, running his hand over bare ass, it was already reddening.

“I sure do,” Lauren smiled.  Emily yelped forgetting for a moment she was there and attempted to move, but Lauren’s pointed look to Norman made him press her back down.

“I didn’t say you could move.” 

 Whether it was related to Lauren’s silent order of correction or not, Norman amped up the next blow.

 The burning sting became almost too intense, and he wasn’t showing any sign of letting up.  Emily finally could no longer silently take it and cried out after each strike.

“Bet I could do better,” Lauren said.  Norman turned his head slightly, annoyed. 

“I thought you were watching, not talking.”

“You’re getting cocky.  Give the girl a break for a second.  She’s not that into pain. ” Lauren took the flogger from Norman’s hand.  “Sit down.”

 “Look babe,” Norman looked her down intimidatingly, right up in her space, still not ready to give up his dominance.  “I know what you may think, but, technically, we didn’t agree to anything more than this.”

Lauren couldn’t have looked less fazed, and that piled on extra irritation.  He knew exactly what facial expression made a woman’s breath catch.   Norman could eye-fuck the camera with the best of them.  The fact that she even gave him a pitying smirk pissed him off.  Off guard, she easily pushed him into one of his chairs and went behind him yanking back his wrists, “Hands behind your back.”

“I’m not about being tied up either,” Norman almost pulled his hands away, but she was fast and looped both of wrists in rope, and he decided to just go along with it.  “Is that what you were digging around my stuff for?  Don’t I get a safe word or something?”  He tried going the sexy smile route, thinking that would disarm her enough.

Lauren huffed.  “Yes, you silly thing.  I should hope she has one too from you’re earlier session without me?”  Looking over to Emily she saw the deer in the headlights look from the blonde and Lauren shook her head.  “No safe word?  Terrible, you’ll be punished for that shortly.”  She gave his thighs a sharp smack of the flogger, extremely close to a delicate area, and he hissed in a short burst of fear.

“Punished?  I just slapped her ass a couple times,” he wanted to add ‘be careful.’ But her glare stopped him.

“Shut up.  For now it’s easy; ‘red’ for everyone.”

Unease settled over Norman, already things were out of hand.  Lauren was dressed for a summertime pool party, in shorts, tank top and, for fuck’s sake, glasses?  She was going to do this wearing those?  Not exactly what he had pictured, and never in his life would consider that something to make this situation hot, but it did.  Maybe it was the sexy librarian or teacher cliché fantasy; he didn’t know and didn’t have time to think about it.

She removed the cowboy hat and ran her fingers through her dark hair.  After taking in the sight of him, tied up in front of her in just a pair of pants, she pushed his knees apart. She bent over suggestively, unbuckling his belt and pulled the brown piece of leather off.  His face couldn’t hide the apprehension that appeared. 

Lauren snapped the belt in front of him, and he winced.  “Emily showed me a clip of a movie you were in that involved a belt and I just couldn’t get out of my head.”

It took him a second, but he finally figured out what movie she was talking about.  Norman leaned his head to see Emily around Lauren.  “ _You_ showed her that?”  Emily was trying not to show her amusement and nodded.  Just sitting, semi-covering herself on the floor.  “Christ, are you just going through everything I’ve been in?”

“What do you want, Norman?”  She asked; finishing unzipping his pants and pulling them down, he didn’t hesitate to lift his hips to help her.

He smirked, looking up at her.  “For starters, you could lose some clothes.”  She whipped the belt at his shoulder.  “Shit!”  Norman’s curse followed the cringe inducing crack.

“Hopeless,” she sighed, and decided to break protocol to speak to Emily.  “Well, there are other ways to teach him a lesson,” and gave the girl a wink, then turned back to Norman.  “It’s time to get down to it, isn’t it?”    She gripped his hard cock through his fitted boxers, and he unconsciously strained against the bonds.  “Of course, you’re ready to go.”

Wary about being restrained, he shifted uncomfortably.  She pulled off her shirt and shorts, and straddled his lap.  Norman could feel her heat against him as she rocked her hips until he began to pick up his breathing.  She teased him for only a second, and raised herself just so she was the right height to grasp his head and pull it to her breast.  She groaned; he didn’t hesitate to take it in his mouth.  Running his tongue around her nipple, he looked up at her.  She was one of those girls who obviously liked to watch, she moaned softly watching him suck.  Lauren pulled him away, seating herself back on him, and pulled him to her mouth by the back of his neck.  She hungrily kissed him, running her tongue over his.  Her hands ran up his chest, over the side of his face, fingers running against his facial hair.  He found himself kissing her back just as hard, straining himself forward, wanting to hear more of the little noises she made.

Her wet panties grinding over his rigid cock made him groan in her mouth.   Norman began to sweat, his muscles tensed, and he pushed his hips upwards to hers as she sounded more desperate.  It was messy, heated and when her hand slid down his chest, she lightly dug in with her nails.  When she broke away, he tried to catch her but was held still by the rope.

Lauren smirked at him.  She was putting on a show to rile him up even more.  Turning his head in Emily’s direction she whispered in his ear.  “You’ve got that pretty little thing on the floor.  You want to fuck her?” 

Emily watched in awe with extreme jealously, but she stayed glued to her spot.  Norman didn’t answer Lauren out of some last minute defiance.  “How about I fuck you first?”  Lauren asked and stood up.  Pulling her panties off, and taking his hard dick out of his boxers she glided her wetness against his cock.  “Hmm, you want that?”  She pressed her chest against his running her tongue up his neck.

He thought he could keep it going, but the slickness against him, and her mouth sucking on his neck broke him down.  “Yes,” he replied, and wondered if she was so wet from watching them or just doing this to him alone.  Lauren’s lips moved from his neck to his mouth, gripping his cock and began to slowly slide down on him, but stopped.  Now Norman’s breath was caught in his throat.

She raised an eyebrow.  “That’s it?  Just ‘yes’?”

If Norman had his hands right now, he’d slam her down on his cock so hard she’d scream.  “Yes, please,” he ground out the words as if he was under torture.

Finally giving him what he wanted, she slid down completely, and moaned out against his cheek.  He silently mouthed the word ‘fuck’, not wanting to let her know how fucking good she felt.  He knew his beard scratched against her face, but she licked up his chin, liking the scruffy feel until she reached his bottom lip and gave it a good nip.  Norman wanted to bite back, but her hand was grasping his neck, applying a bit of pressure he never thought he’d like.  Oh he was going to use that belt on her next time, the thought of dragging her around the floor like a dog, made him groan, thrusting up to her harder.

“I’m going to cum and you’re not allowed to,” She breathed against his lips.

“Bitch,” he growled looking up at her.

Lauren slapped his face, and slid herself down hard on top of him, watching him sneer in response like a feral animal.  “You say you don’t like this, yet I know you’re better than that.  And you’re being awfully rude to Emily.”  Norman grit his teeth and the chair rocked with his movement, thinking he could actually break himself free.  “You want to touch me?”  She teased.  “Isn’t my pussy enough?”  He couldn’t give her the satisfaction just yet, and glared at her instead, which was getting exponentially harder to do.

“You know what?”  Lauren whispered in his ear, pausing just for a second as she fucked him torturously slow up and down on his cock.  “I want to hear her call you Daddy.”  Norman audibly hissed at her words.  “I knew you’d like that, dirty boy.”  Lauren ran her tongue up his neck and lightly bit his ear.

 He’d been keeping track of all her biting.  Norman took a deep breath to make the words sound coherent and demanding.  “Emily, tell Lauren how much you like watching her fuck daddy’s cock.”

Emily crawled a bit closer.  She was overcome with euphoria just being spoken to again.  “I love it.  Daddy, can I get a turn?”

“Yes. Yes, you can,” he breathed out.  He was the fucking dirty one?  He could feel how wet she got from that. 

Lauren was losing her dominance to pleasure and gasped against his neck.  “See, if you were a good boy, I’d let you cum in me, and ,mayb,e I’d have some fun with Emily.”

 “Lauren,” he growled in warning, at how close he was, and silently that meant to shut the fuck up.  That wasn’t what you said to a guy that wasn’t supposed to come.  It must have caught her by surprise, as soon as he said her name he saw her eyes flutter, and her fluid movements halted as she crashed back down to him with a shuddering gasp, pressing her forehead against his.  It took everything he had to not fucking cum right then, especially as her wickedly tight pussy clenched down; he literally had to bite his tongue.

Lauren pushed her hair back, and then did the same for Norman with a satiated smile, before slowly standing up he closed his eyes tight, feeling the perfect tight wet pussy leave him.  She had a bit of trouble with her balance for a moment, but she wasn’t done.  “You can have fun with her, but you don’t get to fuck her, yet.”  

“Emily,” he was going to tear the skin off his wrists at this point.  “Get the fuck over here and suck my cock.”  Norman’s wrists twisted in the bonds.  Emily was actually grateful he was still tied up; he glared at her with the look she had seen in his psychopathic roles.  It was slightly unsettling and thrilling at the same time.  As soon as she crawled up to him and slowly encircled his already wet cock, he inhaled sharply.

Lauren waited patiently until he bit his lower lip, his chest heaving with deep breaths.  “You get to watch her suck my juices off your cock, but you’re not cumming in her mouth.”

“What?!”  Norman growled his eyes snapped open, glaring at Lauren.  Never had a woman gotten him to this point of near insanity.  This was becoming too much of a mind-fuck for him.  He held back another groan, closing his eyes.  Fuck, he was so close.

Lauren grabbed his faux dark hair and pulled his head back.  “You didn’t have a safe word for her earlier.  You’re going to pay for that, darling.” 

He let out a pitiful shaky breath, much to his own dismay.  He wanted to yell that it wasn’t fucking fair, but that wouldn’t get him anything.  “Emily,” his voice sounded so desperate.  “Stop.”

Emily naughtily let her tongue do one last twirl around him before rising to her feet, still unsure who she was supposed to be listening to.  But she was getting antsy being left out so much.  She wanted in at this point, something, anything.  She didn’t care anymore.

Lauren leaned her head down beside him from behind.  Her hand still pulled at his hair “You want to cum?”  She asked right against his neck.  He just barely nodded.  “You know better than that.”  She bit down hard and he groaned.  “Words.” She stood up.

“Yes.  Yes, I want to cum,” he hissed at her.  Norman looked up at her, his eyes alight with something most consider scary and dangerous.  The exact opposite of what you’d usually see from sweet, adorable Norman. 

“Mmm, I want you like this,” she saw his wrists twist, trying to break the rope.  If he was free he looked like he was going to ravage the next thing in sight. “I want to see you like this when you get your hands on me.”

“Let me go and you will,” his voice was raspy with lust.

 “Don’t be cruel to Emily.  I got what I wanted out of this, so you two can have your fun now.”  She kneeled behind the chair, working on the knots.  “You pulled these so tight,” she furrowed her brow untying him; the sultry tone to her voice was gone leaving Emily and Norman staring at each other in disbelief.  Lauren realized no one else was moving.  “Well come on, aren’t you going to get her started at least?”

He didn’t have to say anything, because Emily was instantly in his lap, kissing him deeply.  Lauren finished untying him and his hands flashed to Emily’s waist, guiding her down onto his cock and gripping her hair, pulling her in for another kiss.  Lauren managed to get herself dressed and Norman grasped her wrist tightly when she attempted to walk by him.  He had to physically grabbed Emily’s chin to get her away from his mouth to speak.

“This isn’t over,” he wrenched her arm closer and downward as Lauren tried to pull away, making her nearly fall to her knees.  The surprise in her eyes was worth it, the worry there.  He let the deadly look in his eyes do the talking of what he was going to do to her.  He suddenly released her and she tried to not act affected, but he could see it as she made a hasty retreat out the door.

“You,” he glared at Emily.  “Floor.  Now.”

She swallowed hard.  Lauren’s exit was so abrupt and now all of his intense focus was on her.  “O..okay,” She was immediately thrown on her back.  This wasn’t really her thing.  Norman sensed her discomfort at the first rough thrust, and instantly backed off a bit.  Lauren got him so fucking riled up, he could barely even pay attention to pleasuring Emily.  It took a good minute to calm down enough to actually touch her.  When she finally grasped his neck and gently kissed him, he felt his muscles relax, just enjoying her taste and feel of her soft body.  Finally grounded, he sighed.  The intense switch was strangely euphoric  and a little scary.  She locked her heels around him, preferring his steady, but slower pace.  She held onto his shoulders for dear life, throwing her head back as she came, he let her ride it out then reluctantly pulled out of her. 

“Going to cum in your mouth,” he rasped and she nodded, getting to her knees and taking his slick cock with her juices into her mouth.  “Fuck, yes,” he groaned, pulling her hair up to watch her take it down to the base.  She had the fullest, softest lips, and he thrust upwards.  The poor thing wasn’t accustomed to deep throating, but she shifted the angle and got deeper.  “Good girl,” he softly breathed.  She made a small noise of pleasure at his words, the vibration helped bring him over the edge.  She felt him tense up, his fingers dug into her scalp and thrust deep into her mouth as he came.  She did her best to take it all and gasped once she swallowed. 

She leaned against the couch, the afterglow should have lasted longer, but reality was being a bitch.  What just happened?  Emily had her hand to her lips, the salty tang in her mouth, completely naked on the floor with Norman in his trailer.  How and why did she did do that?  It was like she was on some sort of drug.  Never in her life was she that wound up in sex.  But it wasn’t like it was all on her.  He started this whole thing.

Norman looked at his sore, raw wrists from struggling.  “How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to the make-up crew?”

Emily burst out laughing as she struggled to get back into her clothes.  He had unknowingly lightened the mood for her.  But she had to get out of there, fuck it was going to be awkward, no a million times worse than that.  “Umm, guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He only nodded casually and winced as he rotated his shoulders, stiff from being held in one spot too long.  “Sorry about being a bit rough there,” he pulled up his pants and reached for his cigarettes.  “Not doing a three-way with her again,” he muttered lighting up.  “Fuck.”  He rubbed his head with his forearm.  “You okay?”

How was he so…fine with it?  It certainly helped her not freak out with his blasé attitude.  “Yeah, I think so.”  She paused.  “Have you and Lauren ever done this before?”

 He shook his head with a small laugh, sighing in contentment as he exhaled the smoke.  “Not at all.  She flirted with me a bit at the convention, but that was it.”  Emily nodded and opened the door, he grasped her shoulder.  “Hey, just don’t go all weird on me, kay?”  He looked a little worried.  “Shouldn’t have sprung all this on you.  Hell, it’s a lot for me to handle too.”

Ugh, he was back to being likeable and sweet again.  “I’m good,” she smiled.  He put his arm out tentatively and she rolled her eyes still unable to stop smiling and gave him a hug.  “So weird,” she said, and took a few steps down the stairs, and turned back.  The grass was wet.  It must have poured rain.  “You going to get her back?”  She couldn’t help it.

 He crossed his arms, and leaned against the doorway, cigarette hanging from his lips as he spoke.  “You better fucking believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shall I continue on? There's Norm/Lauren revenge sex ahead if wanted.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee break before the oncoming storm. Had to put something before that crazy mess. It's short, very short and kind of rough, because it's filler I wrote out of the blue. So sorry!

Interlude

Emily yawned into her coffee with barely open eyes. She cocked her head to the side as he approached; legs curled up in her chair. Norman glanced her over; the position looked uncomfortable and physically impossible. He took a seat at the small bistro table with his extra -large, extra-caffeinated latte.  


The words were out of his mouth before he could think. “You know just because you look like a kid doesn’t mean you need to act like on, all the time.” God damn it, this was what happened when he didn’t drink his coffee before he socially interacted with others.  


“What are you talking about?” Emily furrowed her brows and tilted her head. That was not helping him.  


Norman motioned to her entire body with a quick wave of his hand. Maybe it had something to do with the monkey hat she wore and the way she hummed aloud. It didn’t come off as hipster or quirky, something…weirder. Not that he really cared, but she wasn’t pulling off the Zooey Dechanel vibe if that was what she was going for.  


She crossed her arms leaning back with a roll of her eyes, “Yeah, you’re one to talk on that subject.”  


Norman wasn’t there to pick a fight, but it felt strange bringing up the subject he met her for. There was no way to not make it awkward so the hell with it. “I’m going to get her back this weekend,” he paused when he only got giant questioning blue eyes looking back at him. Fuck, he had to clarify, “Lauren.”  


Emily perked up just a bit, but still with a smile and big doe eyes that made him think he was doing something illegal even talking to her. That sure as fuck shouldn’t have turned him on. He shook his head, clearing it to get back on track.  


“Oh yeah? How’s that?” Her pale cheeks pinked just a little bit with slight embarrassment as she glanced around making sure no one could overhear.  


Damn, she was adorable. Norman took a sip from his cup. “Still working out the details. Didn’t know if you wanted in on it?”  


“I’m going to be out of town. I’ve got a show this weekend. Thanks for asking though.” She paused, and debated her next words, but ended up grinning at him. “Although, it was kind of nice watching her put you in your place.”  


Norman ran his tongue over his lower lip. “If you weren’t there I wouldn’t have let her get that far.”  


Emily quirked a brow, “if I wasn’t there then none of it would have happened.”  


“I don’t know about that,” he looked off to the side. Emily frowned, he knew she hated when she couldn’t see his eyes.  


She finally sighed. Norman bit back his chuckle at her obvious need for more information. “Sooo,” she twisted a blond piece of hair, trying to sound careless. “You gonna tie her up?”  


Norman loved a game; Jesus, maybe he was just as much of a kid as her. “Probably not,” he absentmindedly stared out the window.  


Emily tilted her head trying to get in his direction of sight. “Well, what if she doesn’t go along?”  


“She doesn’t have a choice,” Norman finally gave her attention again flashing a grin, but Emily didn’t look convinced.  


“You say that now, but you’ll end up being the one tied up again.” She teased him.  


“I did like it more than I thought I would,” he admitted. “The denial of being able to do what you want, to strain against it, it really got me going.” Fuck, he shifted uncomfortably as his pants tightened at the memory.  


“I know. I was there,” Emily smiled and shook her head as if it was a dream. “I really didn’t think we’d ever even admit this happened.”  


Norman shrugged. “Why not? It did. We have to see each other all the time. Ignoring it would be weird.” His phone rang and he answered, but still overheard Emily muttering to herself.  


“And this conversation isn’t?”  


He smirked, if she only knew what he had in mind for Lauren. This wasn’t even close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren got in the way of Norman and Emily. Good thing for her Norman is too sweet of a guy to do anything about it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been sitting on this chapter for way too long. It's not getting any better just laying around literally for months so I'm just posting it. So, I'm sorry on the lacking I feel it has. Also...he's gonna be a little mean here, so you're warned.

It was going to be a quiet night, and that was fine with Lauren. She had her glass of wine in hand, well a plastic cup of wine. Keeping it classy. Terrible TV and lounging around were on the docket for Friday night. Half the cast was back for a quick trip to their respective homes, but hopping to England wasn’t as easy for her. Lucky for Andy, he had a family to bring with him to Atlanta. But Lauren didn’t mind staying behind and shuffling around in house slippers and faded, worn out clothes. She opened the sliding glass door to her patio. She found the sauna-like conditions of Georgia comforting as long as she dressed light.  


She poked around with her open laptop on the coffee table when her phone chimed with a text alert.  


_‘Hey babe’ ___  


“Norman?” Lauren muttered out loud. That was highly unusual and very unlike him; she wrinkled her brow before laughing lightly and texting back.  


_‘Did you mean to send that to me?’ ___

She made that mistake plenty of times, and he quickly responded, proving her right.  


_‘fuck sorry’ ___  


Lauren briefly wondered who he intended that message to go to, but went back to half watching TV. Ten minutes later another chime caught her ear. He texted again and she smiled, biting her lip.  


_‘Bored’ ___  


Of course. Norman’s attentiveness rivaled that of a child at times. She shook her head with amusement. Guess this one was meant for her. On the set, everything between them was normal. They didn’t talk about what happened, and it was one of those things where you pretended it never did. Still, it was strange for him to just start up a conversation. It wasn’t like the two of them ever hung out on their off time. She finally answered.  


_‘Sorry Love, which I could help’ ___  


Lauren couldn’t think of a better reply. It was too late to go out, at least too late for her. She was in the middle of drinking and didn’t want to travel into town to a loud bar to be half ignored. Five more minutes passed, and she unconsciously glanced at her phone every thirty seconds. She immediately snatched it up at the next alert.  


_‘You can.’ ___  


Gazing at her phone as if it was possessed, she got a very strange vibe. Lauren placed it down, debating texting him back at all. For all he knew, she could be asleep by now, but he sent another message immediately following.  


_‘Mind if i stop by’ ___  


What?! She looked around, the place was a mess, and this was fucking impromptu. Where was he anyway? Lauren hastily typed back.  


_‘Not really dressed for company’ ___  


She sighed; for some reason her heart was beating fast. She pushed away disappointment. No, there was nothing to be let down over. Norman Reedus at her apartment was a bad idea.  


_‘Not a no. B there in 5’ ___  


Her pet peeve of his texting grammar was overruled by his ETA. “Five minutes?” She balked and tried to at least put away some of the clutter. But she finally resigned herself to it all, and said fuck it when she answered the door. The man either didn’t get the damn clue, or didn’t give a fuck. Lauren leaned towards the latter.  
Norman stood on her doorstep holding his motorcycle helmet, and ran a hand through his matted down, dark hair.  


He raised an eyebrow looking over her clothing and she frowned, leaving the door open for him to enter. “I told you I wasn’t ready.”  


Norman gave her a smile and took off his gloves, leaving them on the foyer table. “You’re always beautiful.” He glanced around stepping further into the room. “So what are you doing?”  


“Nothing,” she walked ahead of him, picking up her wine from the coffee table. “Don’t have much to quell your boredom.”  
He shrugged and took a seat on her couch, propping his feet up after kicking off his boots. “Better than sitting home alone again.”  


She put a hand on her hip, amused at his sudden relaxed position on her furniture. “Alright, make yourself comfortable… I’m getting more wine. Would you like anything?” She had to at least offer.  


He looked over the side of her couch, lounging even more. “Yeah, that’d be great,” he said with a relaxing sigh. She snorted and rummaged through her cabinets.  


“Hope you like whiskey,” she hastily poured and handed him a glass.  


“Thanks, babe,” Norman smiled at her. One of those make-your-heart-pause smiles. “What are you watching?”  


Lauren had no idea what the hell was on, glancing at the screen. Whatever was on BBC at the time, but luckily it wasn’t a commercial. “I think there’s a Doctor Who marathon.”  


“That British show?” He asked taking a sip.  


“Yeah,” she knew he heard of it before. It was everywhere at the conventions he often frequented. Lauren made sure to give herself plenty of space on the couch, and curled her legs up.  


Norman quirked a brow. “Is that Doctor Who?” He asked gesturing to the TV. “He’s that young, and wears a bow tie? Thought this show was 50 years old or something.”  


“It’s _The _Doctor, and at the moment he,-” Lauren paused. “I’m not explaining eleven regenerations to you right now. Just drink.” Something wasn’t right. He should have absorbed enough Doctor Who knowledge by osmosis be being around it so much at conventions, much like learning foreign language.__  


He drank and so did she. Norman kept texting someone and she ignored it until it began to annoy her. Even though never spoke of the foray with Emily in his trailer, Norman’s threat to her as she left was still ingrained in her head. It popped up in her mind every time she saw him, and now she began to question his visit and increasingly, his ability to drive.  


“That redhead’s pretty hot.” He said smirking at her as she yawned. “Do you mind if I hung out on your couch for the night?”  


“Not at all. You want me to stay up with you?” She asked.  


He shook his head. “No, I’m probably going to pass out soon. Haven’t had a full night sleep in days.” Norman laid down getting comfortable on the couch. “Thanks, Lauren.”  


“Of course, sweetie, no problem.” She stood up and ruffled his hair. He sounded like he purred at the contact and she bent down kissing his forehead. “Night, Love.”  


He closed his eyes. “Mmmm, Night, angel.”  


She hid a shiver, god he really could make a girl buckle with his voice alone. Not that she’d ever admit that to him. Norman had a big enough ego as it was. Lauren realized crawling into bed that she should have offered him at least a blanket, but couldn’t see well in the dark without her glasses. Lauren blindly walked into the living room, but the TV was already off. She squinted; assuming he was already asleep, and felt the wall to get back down the hall in the dark. As she crossed the threshold into her bedroom and reached the bed, the door shut behind her.  


She jumped at first, but saw Norman’s silhouette. “What the hell are you doing?” She gasped out a couple of relieved deep breaths. “Nearly gave me a heart attack!”  


He didn’t respond, just stood there in the dark. “Norman, you’re creeping me out,” she said reaching out to smack him in his stomach. He caught her hand and threw her against the closed door. “Norman!” She shrieked in surprise.  


He smothered her mouth with his hand. “Shhh,” Norman pressed his body against hers. “You know what you need to say,” his lowered husky voice already caused her body to react. “’No’ isn’t gonna work here; follow the rules you started last time.” She shook her head, pulling at his hand. “Oh, you think you have a choice?” Norman kneed her legs apart.  


Lauren was in disbelief. Did he really think this was going to go down here and now? Time to get stern with him. She tried to shove him back, pushing against his chest, but Norman didn’t budge. Fuck, he was strong; his upper body was rock hard. He pinned her wrists against the wall on both sides of her head. His grip tightened and even using every ounce of power, she remained immobilized.  


“I’m not doing this!” Lauren tried to kick but, his knee between her thighs kept her legs spread and useless. He leaned in closer, causing his knee to rub against her pussy with each movement she made. “Release me.” She ordered, now calming down and getting into a more commanding tone.  


“No.”  


“Norman, I’m serious,” she said, but tellingly would not look him in the eye, even in the dark.  


“Lauren, shut up,” he said simply. There was no anger in his voice, just a strange calm.  


“No, I will not shut up!”  


He smirked. “Alright, I warned you,” his knee pressed against her harder and she gasped out. He moved quickly, pulling her away from the wall and throwing her downward.  


Lauren stumbled to her knees. “That’s much better,” he said, undoing the rest of his pants. He gripped her hair hard, even as she pulled back against his hold.  


She inwardly smiled; Norman was really going to go through with this? He shoved her back to the carpet and tugged off her panties and shorts. Lauren really liked the whole ravishment thing, but instead of fucking her he did something she didn’t expect, and put her legs up on his shoulders with his mouth on her pussy.  


Lauren groaned aloud as he ate her out, running his tongue deep in-between her folds and sucking on her clit. Was he trying to confuse her? Lauren almost laughed out loud. He was so fucking mistaken; she wanted to come in his mouth. After she got off, she’d end this whole fucking game of his. She moved her hips, helping hit that perfect spot as his tongue circled her clit. She exhaled a moan, her breaths coming faster. He barely moved his mouth, making her lift her hips and work for it. She arched her back, but Norman suddenly pulled back; Lauren gripped his hair, trying to keep him in place. God, she hadn’t had anyone who could do it that well before; it was like he wanted to drink every drop of her.  


“Off!” He growled, and her hands instantly let go with a huff from her lips.  


He leaned back on his knees, sliding his pants off. Lauren didn’t hesitate spreading her legs as he slid his hard, thick cock inside. Lauren shuddered a breath, when he thrust steadily and deep, hitting her perfectly. She bit her lip with pleasure, holy hell, he knew how to fuck to make her come. Okay, so maybe he won this by actually fucking her, but she didn’t care anymore. She let out a telltale gasp as her breathing became strained. Her hips moved that extra bit to push her over the edge and she parted her lips in anticipation.  


“Let’s see how much you like not coming, princess.” Norman knew she was going to cum, and that wasn’t allowed to happen. He pulled his cock out and Lauren’s shock and surprise instantly turned into frustration. 

She glared up at him, feral and needy, like a little whore. Lightheaded and trembling, Lauren tried to find words as Norman pushed himself up off the floor, and she gaped in confusion. “Where are you going?!”  


“Home,” he said simply. “That’s for being a little brat earlier in the trailer.”  


He had to be fucking joking, but as he picked up his shirt and began to pull it on, Lauren panicked.  


“Norman, you are _not _leaving,” she played his bluff. He shrugged indifferently and started pulling back on his pants. “Damn it,” she blocked the exit to her room. “This isn’t funny. You did all of this just to tease me?”  
__

He looked down at her, rubbing his chin. “I think it is funny, and yeah,” he smiled, “I did,” easily moving her aside with his hands on her shoulders.  


“You can’t be serious,” Lauren followed as Norman kept walking. Anger wasn’t getting her anywhere; she dug her nails into her palms, blurting out words before she had a chance to think. “Daryl please!” She immediately covered her mouth. _Bloody hell! _  
__

Maybe he didn’t notice.  


Norman turned unable to even try feign the amused, winning grin on his face. “Did you just call me ‘Daryl’?”  


_Fuck. _Lauren sputtered. “It was an accident!” She couldn’t think straight and was flustered, now she truly must look pathetic. And fuck, he was going to take advantage of that.__  


“You want to cum you’re going to do everything I fucking want you to, got it?” He added a little twang to his voice, much to her embarrassment. “And then maybe I’ll let you.”  


Lauren hated how well he could play the bad guy, the fucking jerk, but nodded in agreement.  


Sliding the leather belt from his waist, Norman walked up to her. She warily looked at it, already anticipating a good lashing. She wanted that the first time she saw him playing with that whip on set with Laurie, and then more watching Emily. Lauren stared wide-eyed when he looped the belt around her neck, and tugged it hard jerking her towards the bed.  


Alright, that was pretty fucking hot. She swallowed hard against the tightness, squeezing her thighs together. He pushed her onto her back and then pressed the end of the leather into her hand.  


“You’re going to do it while I eat you out,” he says in his low voice. “And don’t you fucking dare come.” She didn’t realize how hard she clenched her jaw, gripping the leather and giving it some tension, while he delved back between her legs. Norman slid his tongue deep inside of her and she groaned. “Tighter,” he glared up at her. She obliged as he continued, but slack kept falling as she moaned. Norman reminded her with a growl to pull again, but it wasn’t enough to his liking.  


“Do I need to do it myself?” Norman grabbed the belt and pulled it hard, cutting off her breath, and she raked a hand though her own hair. He lifted his head, wrapped the leather around his hand, shortening the lead, and shoved himself between her legs. His wet lips were on hers, the deeper he kissed, the tighter he pulled. Lauren tasted herself all over his lips, chin, and gasped what little air she could get into his mouth. His fingers slid inside her pussy at first two, then three as she mewled against his mouth, now covered in sweat. Norman bit Lauren's lower lip hard, her legs spread wide with his knees just to add the closeness of his cock to her aching cunt. Her hands went for the wrist that pushed his fingers deep and curled inside of her.  


“Touch me and I stop.” Norman warned. She whined, but obeyed. “Look at you,” he hissed. “You can barely hold on can you?” His raspy voice informed her that he did get enjoyment out of torturing her. She wanted to drag him down to her, to just fucking touch him. She wasn’t sure when that need arose. He stopped and pulled the belt tighter suddenly and Lauren, felt her neck snapped painfully to the side.  


“Can you get my name right this time?” His sarcastic and annoyed tone made Lauren nod enthusiastically; she couldn’t tell if it was an act or not.  


“Norman, please!” She felt like she was on the verge of tears, and couldn’t help herself. He laughed, and she closed her eyes tight at the sound.  


“Pulease?” He mockingly repeated in her broken voice with more malice than she’d ever heard from him. Norman yanked her off the bed like a dog on a leash, onto her knees. “That’s not good enough. You know that, you owe me more than this.”  


“Anything you want,” she whispered, catching herself pawing at his pants. How did this happen? But she pushed the annoying thoughts away.  


“Looks like that’s what you want, but sure, honey, go for it.” His amusement wasn’t the response she wanted, but she undid his pants, and took his hardened cock into her mouth. He didn’t let her swirl her tongue or get slow and torturous, he grabbed her hair, and forced himself deep with a pause. He was going to fuck her mouth hard. She tried not to choke or gag, but it was impossible with him completely thrusting down her throat. She heard a muffled noise, and he reached into his hanging pants to answer his ringing phone. Norman slammed her head back to him once she tried to pull back. “I didn’t say stop,” he said looking down at her with a raised brow.  


She made a strangled noise, and he kept his head on the back of her head, thrusting into her hot mouth again. “Need to do better than that if you want to come, girl.” He answered his phone. “What’s up?”  


Lauren’s eyes were teary with the strain on her throat, surprisingly more than the humiliation mixed with sex. Feeling extra spiteful, she wondered if he’d even notice if she touched herself while she sucked him.  


“I’m in the middle of it right now,” Norman said. “I don’t think we should let her come at all.”  


Lauren made a noise, and he gripped her hair harder. Who was he talking to?  


“You always were too sweet for your own good,” he said. “I’ll think about it. IF she can make it up to us.”  


“I want her as fucked up as you were that day,” Emily hissed in his ear over the phone line.  


Norman chuckled, “I’ll do my best, sweetheart.”  


Emily giggled back. “I know, we’re both way too nice, but give her just a bit of hell.”  


He hung up, Lauren’s lack of enthusiasm sucking his dick made him well aware that she was eavesdropping.  


Norman pushed her off his cock, “I’ll let you cum, once I fuck your ass, how does that sound?" He took in Lauren’s face. It was just so fucking perfect. The trepidation, the fear, the lust, it was just one huge ball of revenge that he felt bad about liking.  


“Let me get this straight,” Norman eyed Lauren and her silence and hesitation. “You don’t want to come then?”  


He loved it when her eyes got so wide, she was utterly adorable sometimes, and he forgot how much younger she was then him. She and Emily weren’t that far apart in age at all, but you’d never know it.  


She felt fearful instantly. “I can’t.”  


“Why not?” He asked smirking.  


She was so tense it was obvious. “I’ve never…done that.”  


“Yeah, so?”  


Lauren was at a loss for his lack of caring. This was a big deal. He pulled her up by the belt and threw her forward on the bed.  


She stiffened as she felt his breath against her, and immediately protested feeling him part her from behind. “What are you- ah!” She squealed out as his wet tongue ran over her tight, never before touched ass. “Oh fuck,” she gasped out, not sure what she was supposed to think about it. It felt so good, but it battled with initial thoughts of disgust. She made high pitched little cries as his tongue slid inside, her hands fisted the sheets, and she couldn’t tell him to stop.  


He slid his fingers back inside her pussy. Still so wet. She groaned but it was short lived and they were gone, but his cock followed right after, swift and deep. “Alright, I won’t fuck your ass time, but next time I will, you got me?” She was too busy panting so he pulled hard on his makeshift leash. “Anytime I want, right?”  


“Y..yes.” She gasped, but then his soaking wet fingers slid rubbed against her, and she still hitched her breath, when he pressed his fingers into her ass. He slapped her cheek and she shrieked.  


“Relax.”  


Now that Lauren panted and whined shamelessly, Norman let her have her chance. “If you can get yourself to cum before I can then go for it, babe.”  
“Unh?” She tried to look over her shoulder in shock, still trying to get used to this full feeling of his cock in her pussy and fingers in her ass while concentrating on relaxing, not coming.  


“It’s not going to take me fucking long, god damn,” he breathed heavier, shifting himself inside of her slightly.  


There was too much going on, she couldn’t focus with her face in the pillow. Fuck, she could barely bring her hand back to stroke herself. She was literally out of her mind with arousal. She could hear his groans the closer he got, or he played it up because it caused her anxiety, making it harder to come.  


“Please, please,” she begged.  


“Please what? I told you to come,” he was close she could hear the pant in his words.  


“Oh, god.” She never edged before.  


He immediately stopped and pulled out again. She clawed the pillow, nearly crying into it, her body was fucking convulsing.  


Lauren was sweaty and broken. “Norman,” her voice pathetically pleaded as she was turned onto her back once more. She gave him a small smile; he teased himself equally cruelly. He fucked her again, each slide of his cock rubbed against her clit. She arched her hips to get the perfect depth, even though it was fruitless.  


“You want to cum?”  


“Yes,” she shut her eyes, but he yanked her hair.  


“Then what do you fucking say?” He ground out as he shifted, snapping his hips hard.  


Lauren panted, so close. “Oh fuck, thank you,” she cried out, his hands kept her wrists pinned to the bed, she couldn’t grab or do anything. She shrieked out as if in pain, her heels dug deep into the back of his legs, slamming her head back to the bed. She couldn’t tell if she lost her vision for a second or if her eyes were closed, but she also was barely aware of Norman coming right behind her. She trembled and her eyes teared up at the intensity of her climax. His groan in her ear was louder than she expected, snapping her back to reality as he finished inside of her with the deepest he could get his cock into her. Lauren whimpered at the depth of the thrust of his cock and his bruising fingers on her hips.  


There was no cuddling, no afterglow, and no small talk. He immediately got up, dressed and Lauren silently watched him from the bed. She was actually afraid to say anything.  


“The only reason I let you come was Emily.” He said looking down at her with still a lingering disgust in his eyes, even after an orgasm.  


Lauren pushed back her dark disheveled hair and nodded. He pulled his belt off from her neck, where a red ring was left on her skin. Norman hoped it bruised. He wanted to see his mark on her later, and then hear her excuses for it.  


The door closed and Lauren still was recovering when she heard her phone. Exhausted, she picked up the annoying device.  


“Are you bloody kidding me?” She glanced down at the text.  


_'pretty fucking good wasn’t it. told u I could play that part' _  
__

 _ _Lauren breathed a small sigh of relief still not completely convinced his anger was an act. She fell back to her bed and smiled; at least now they were even.__


End file.
